Various file management systems and methods are known. A typical File Management System (FMS) provides a logical user interface that facilitates the organization of files and provides an interface to one or more physical storage devices.
Conventional systems and methods for managing electronic files have various disadvantages, however. For instance, a typical FMS uses nested folders or a similar hierarchical format to facilitate logical organization. Each stored file is associated with a single logical path. If a user wishes to associate a file with multiple logical groupings, it may be necessary to create a corresponding multiple number of copies of the file. One shortcoming of such systems is that they do not provide an integrated view for each of the file's logical associations with other stored files. Another disadvantage of such systems is that creating a new physical copy of a file for each logical path is not an efficient use of physical storage.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for building, viewing, and/or managing multiple logical associations for a stored electronic file.